Sick Kitten
by Mizuki Rin
Summary: Otabek goes to Russia to visit Yuri for two weeks unfortunately his kitten catches a cold on the first day of his visit. So he does what any loving boyfriend would do and takes care of Yuri with the help of Puma Tiger Scorpion.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters even if I wish I did.**

Yuri was running as fast as he could to the train station in the pouring rain not caring about forgetting his coat at home. Otabek was finally coming to Russia to stay with Yuri for two weeks and he planned soo much for them to do. It was just his luck that the day Otabek is due to arrive is the day Yuri oversleeps and there are no taxis available he has ten minuets until Otabeks train arrives and he's fifteen minutes aways.

-15 minutes later-

Yuri runs into the train station he stops to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, when he looks up Otabek is standing in front of him.

"BEAR!" Otabek blushes at the pet name but recovers quickly enough to catch Yuri as he throws himself at Otabek.

"Hi Kitten" They stand there for a minute or two before Otabek releases Yuri.

"Yura you're soaked to the bone and where's your coat?" Otabek asked concerned.

"I overslept and there were no taxis available so I had to run but in my rush I forgot my coat."

Otabek took off his jacket and handed it to Yuri.

"Here wear mine."

"No I can't what will you wear?" But before Yuri can give Otabek his jacket back, he is already pulling another jacket out of his suitcase.

"Oh...thank you Beka" Yuri blushes.

"Anything for my kitten. Now lets go and warm you up at home." Yuri just nods and follows Otabek as he grabs his suitcase and Yuris hand and leaves the train station.

By the time they arrive back at Yuris, Yuri is shivering and Otabek forces him to go and take a shower while Otabek makes them hot drinks. When Yuri get out of the shower he has a headache, he's hot and cold and his throat is starting to hurt but he ignores it and goes to find Otabek. When Yuri finds him he is sitting on the sofa with Potya in his lap Yuri picks his cat up and puts her in her bed so he can sit on Otabeks lap and snuggle into his chest.

"I've missed you bear."

"I've missed you too kitten."

Otabek runs his hand through Yuris hair and realises that he feels warmer than normal.

"Are you feeling okay Yura you feel a very warm."

"Hmm...I'm fine just tired."

Otabek moved Yuri to the seat next to him and went to the bathroom.

"Beka what are you doing?" Yuri called to Otabek which resulted in a coughing fit.

"Just getting the thermometer" Otabek returned as Yuris coughing fit calmed down.

"Why? I told you that I was feeling fine."

"I know but I'm just making."

Otabek took Yuris temperature and frowned then picked Yuri up and put him in bed.

"BEKA! What are you doing?!" Yuri demanded as Otabek went back in the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and two pills.

"You have a mild fever which means you probably caught a cold when you ran to the train station in the rain. Also the only way to get you in bed was to carry you because we both know that you would lie and deny it because of the stuff we had planned for my visit. " Otabek explained as he handed Yuri the medicine and water, Yuri swallowed the pills and drank the water.

"But Beka I don't want to ruin your trip by being sick I'll be fine let's carry on with our plans please?"

"No Yura it'll only make you feel worse and it's probably only a cold you'll be fine in a few days then we can do all the stuff we planned okay?"

"Okay then" Yuri sighed and layed down. He pulled Otabek onto the bed as well so that Yuri could snuggle into him while Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri.

"Get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you bear I love you." Yuri yawned as he began to fall asleep the last thing he heard was Otabek.

"I love you too, my poor sick kitten."

 _Yuri was walking through the streets of Russia when he saw a familiar face._

" _Beka" Yuri ran up to him when Otabek stopped._

" _What are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you staying?" Yuri asked quickly with a look of joy._

" _Yuri listen I need to talk to you"_

 _Yuri looked at Otabek confused "what's wrong Beka?"_

" _I was coming to Russia with my family and I thought I should bring you your stuff."_

 _Yuri only then noticed the suitcase Beka brought with him. "Why?"_

" _Yuri listen I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore. You're just too high maintenance and I can't handle it anymore. I'm sorry." Otabek handed Yuri the suitcase and walked away._

" _WAIT!" Yuri starts to run after Otabek, but he carried on walking. No matter how fast Yuri ran he couldn't reach Beka. "BEKA!PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Yuri fell to the floor and started to sob._

" _..ra.."_

" _...Yura..."_

 _Yuri sobbed louder._

" _YURA WAKE UP"_

Yuri awoke with a start looking around the room, he spotted Otabek sitting next to him on the bed.

"Beka? What happened?"

"You had a nightmare and started to call out for me. Are you okay?" Otabek started to run his fingers through Yuris sweat soaked hair.

Yuri suddenly remembered the dream and started to cry into Otabeks chest.

"I'm...sorry…*hic*...Beka...I'll be less...high…*sob*...maintenance...don't…*hic*...leave...I love...you"

Otabek held Yuri closer trying to calm him down.

"Yura calm down shh I'm not going anywhere. I promise just calm down." Five minutes pass with Otabek holding Yuri while he calms down.

"Are you okay now?" Otabek asks.

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize Yura, do you want to talk about it?"

"I dreamt that you came to Russia and returned all my things to me and left me...You said that you couldn't handle me because I'm too high maintenance." Yuris eyes started to water again Otabek turns Yuri to face him and looked into his eyes.

"Yura listen to me you are NOT high maintenance and you are definitely not too much for me to handle. I love you."

"I love you too Beka." Yuri hugged Otabek closer it was Otabek who broke the hug.

"Yura I need to take your temperature and I have some medicine you need to take okay?" Yuri just nodded as Otabek left the room.

While Otabek was gone Yuri sat up while Potya walked into the room jumped onto the bed and curled up on Yuris lap sensing her masters sadness. She doesn't even struggle when Yuri pulls her closer to himself and sneezes into her fur for comfort.

"Shit sorry Puma Tiger Scorpion."

Otabek walks in and smiles at the sight of Yuri holding Potya. Otabek was carrying a tray, he places it on the bedside table and picks up the thermometer. He places it in Yuris mouth and waits for the beep, he looks at the thermometer and frowns.

"Your temperature has gone up slightly Yura, how do you feel?"

"Tired, hot and cold at the same time, my head hurts, my nose is starting to run, I just feel like crap."

Otabek give Yuri a sympathetic look and kisses him on the head.

"I know kitten, here take your medicine it'll help." Yuri blushes at the nickname but accepts the medicine and takes it with some cool water.

"Do you think you can eat some of this soup for me?" Otabek asks. Yuri slowly shakes his head as the thought of food makes him feel nauseous.

"Please Yura only a few bites you don't even have to eat it all." Yuri goes to decline again but feels something nudging at him. He looks down and Potya is nudging him with her head and looks at him then Otabek and then meows.

Otabek just smiles at the cat and pets her on the head.

"See Yura even Potya thinks you should eat and we both know that you can never say no to her."

Yuri grumbles a 'fine' and eats 6 spoonfuls of soup before he has to stop.

"Can you have some more Yuri just 2 more?" Otabek asks.

"If I have anymore Beka I'm going to throw up." Yuri complains.

"Okay then why don't you lay down with Potya and try to go to sleep." Otabek smiles.

As Otabek goes to leave he feels something tugging on his shirt and he sees Yuris hand holding it as he blushes and stammers out.

"Will you stay with me...you don't have to b-" Otabek cuts him off with a quick kiss.

"Of course let me just go get a damp cloth to cool your head with."

Otabek is gone for a few seconds and places the cloth on Yuris head and gets into bed next to him so Yuris is sandwiched between Potya and Otabek. Yuri rests his head on Otabeks chest trying not to dislodge the cloth on his head.

"You shouldn't kiss me when I'm sick.*Yawn* I don't want...my bear to...get...sick." Yuri falls asleep. Otabek watches him with a small smile. He soon falls asleep as well.

-A few days later-

Yuri woke up finally feeling completely better his head was rested on Otabeks chest with Potya curled up at the end of the bed. He sneaks out of bed quickly showers and makes breakfast. When he walks back into his bedroom carrying a tray full of breakfast for himself and Otabek.

"Beka...Beka wake up" Otabek stirs awake and immediately looks for Yuri.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Yuri smiles, sits next to him in bed and lightly peaks him on the lips.

"Yeah everything's fine I woke up feeling better so I showered and made breakfast."

"Are you sure you feel better now?"

"Yes I promise. So what do you think?" Otabek takes a bite of his food and smiles.

"It's delicious thank you Yura."

"No thank you for looking after me. I love you Beka." Yuri kisses Otabek on the cheek.

"Anytime Yura I love you too."

They spent the rest of the day relaxing on the sofa, then the rest of Otabeks visit was spent going on dates and making up for the day's Yuri was sick.

 **Thank you for reading I will accept any feedback you have, as well as if you have any requests for future stories I will happily accept them and write them to the best of my ability.**


End file.
